Surel
Surel is an ancient warrior who fought alongside other members of the Cealian species in the Core War. Biography More than 100,000 years ago, Surel was a member of the Ice Tribe, living with other members under the rule of the Element Lord of Ice, in whose service he later fought during the Core War over Energized Protodermis on the planet of Spherus Magna. During the war, Surel trained a pack of Iron Wolves, created by the Great Beings, to fight alongside him. Surel was also best friends with Gelu. Surel was gravely injured during a battle in the White Quartz Mountains, and many thought him to be dead. Gelu searched for him in the aftermath of the conflict, but never found him. Surel took refuge in the mountains, where his Iron Wolves provided him with food and protected him from danger. When the Shattering took place, Surel was present in the desert region of the planet, which formed a separate planet named Bara Magna. Many years later, a small expedition consisting of Tarduk, Crotesius, and Kirbold stumbled into the den where Surel's pack of Iron Wolves resided. Surel met with the Agori and informed them of his history since his supposed death. He told the trio about the Element Lords, the instigators of the Core War, being freed from their prisons, and implored them to turn back to avoid death. His warning to the Agori was interrupted by an avalanche of snow, triggered by the Element Lord of Ice. The Element Lord of Fire soon interrupted the assault, and Surel retreated with his wolves. While the Iron Wolves journeyed on, Surel remained in the area to warn the Agori of potential dangers they might encounter. When Tarduk revealed that the group traveled in search of the Red Star, Surel realized that they would not heed any of his warnings, and let them pass, informing them of what lay ahead. Crotesius grew impatient with the crippled warrior, telling him to move aside, prompting Surel to put a dagger to his throat. Believing the Agori deserved whatever fate might befall him, Surel removed the dagger and allowed the Agori to continue on their quest. Abilities and Traits Due to injuries sustained in the war, Surel now moves with a pronounced limp, and relies upon his walking stick in order to stay upright. The damage to his body inhibits many activities, including fighting and hunting, so he relies upon his wolves to assist him in surviving. Despite this, he is still capable of moving with great agility and speed when necessary. Tools Surel carries a walking stick, which he needs in order to be able to move. He also carries a small dagger to defend himself with. Trivia *While Surel is of the Cealian species, he was never a Glatorian by occupation. *An art contest was held by the BIONICLE fan e-magazine KanohiJournal to decide Surel's appearance. The winning entry, made by KanohiJournal member Vastolorde, was accepted into the official canon. Appearances *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bara Magna Category:Cealians Category:Ice Tribe